


【德哈/DMHP】Dream （第一发/共三发完/迟来的贺岁文）

by isxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【德哈/DMHP】Dream （第一发/共三发完/迟来的贺岁文）

0.1

Draco Malfoy的梦想是成为一个摇滚乐队里的吉他手，披头散发地，身体摇晃着，在晕眩的镁光灯下，踩着自己的影子，手指摁在弦上，精准或是随意地发出声音，形成自由或是不自由的旋律。

忧伤或是，不忧伤，但无论怎样的情感发泄，到最后的极致，丢开吉他的那瞬间，应是在台下的喝彩里，散发出快乐的。

快乐，自由的快乐，律动着。

但这不是属于他的，他的人生，是一把被量尺规划好每分每寸的方格本，每一个方格都是完美的，无缺的，一丝不苟到可以成为互相的复制品，一眼望过去，没有任何一种方式的差错，他只需要看着父亲走完属于他自己的篇章，于是翻开他的那页，重复着同样的步伐，精准得脚步迈开的间距都是一样的。

这是Malfoy的荣耀。

这，真的是一个Malfoy的荣耀吗？Draco坐在空荡荡的方形办公室里，眼前是一张规规矩矩的深棕色木桌，摆着一张张被叠好的公文纸，纸上是打印出来毫无情感唯有格式的字符排列在一起，他想，也许是的。

也许是的，他会是这个方格本里唯一的差错。

也许是的，他不能成为这个方格本里唯一的差错，从而损失这方格本的价值。

所以，怎么去成为那双绿色眼睛呢，洒脱的，自由的，甚至是放荡不羁的。

不做这方格本里的一个渺小的方格。

Harry Potter，如今各大报刊上常荣登榜首的名字，他正在纸质的报纸上眯着绿色的眼睛，盯着正在紧紧攥着自己的Draco，嘴角划开着坦荡的弧度，黑色的头发半挡住额头，其余的被梳成马尾束在后面，松垮的背心露出一对留有刺青的锁骨，纤细的手指握着一把涂上亮眼漆色的电吉他。

可恶至极，可爱至极。

0.2

Harry Potter的梦想是成为坐在方形办公室里，穿着西装革履的业务家，敲打下一个个没有形态变化可能的字符，组成千篇万篇的决定性章程，最终通过站在高台上的某个谁，开口闭口间，成为这世道的一种引领。

完美，精准，严谨到个个从一而终。

他们偏爱踏着亮的刺眼的皮鞋，走在被打磨过的理石地板上，连步起不步落的节奏都能影响到旁人的心跳。

这是他们的人生，不需要趟过街口暗巷里的泥泞，不需要看见灯光就拼命得像盲眼的飞蛾去扑，不需要咬着牙直到满口齿的血，不需要尝一嘴苦涩呛喉的烟来保持清醒，不需要考量，丈量存与亡，不需要抬头去眺望阳光，或月光。

这是他们的世界，没有白昼，没有黑夜，这是他们，就是主宰。

不需要披头散发站在冰冷的灯光下扯开喉咙，挖开伤疤，用毫无章序的音符激发满胸腔快要涌成淤血梗在心头的屈怨，讨好到可笑的喝彩后得以亦步亦趋地往下走，脚心踩过刀尖，痛过了才懂如何更好的取巧。

不过是生存。

一个Potter从来都是摔到满身狼狈不堪，逞强着不服输。

伤疤是印记，一路走来，痛过是经历，是真实。

可那双灰色的眼睛，为何阳光，黑夜里那盏最强烈的灯光，总是笼罩着他。

Draco Malfoy，总是以最完美高傲的姿态，被摆在最显眼，最高点上，被万人仰视，大街小巷上贴满了他的报刊专栏页面，一双眼睛从来目空所有，捉摸不住一丝软肋，一丝缺陷，一丝焦点。

灰色的西装外套，白的发亮的衬衫，亮眼而尖锐的皮鞋，和铂金色的头发，被梳成贝克，露出他光洁的额头。

干净，刻薄的干净，使他连仅仅纸影都拥有光亮。

可恨至极，可爱至极。

——————TBC——————


End file.
